The Reckoning
The Reckoning is the fifth episode of the Third Season and the forty-ninth episode in The Vampire Diaries (TV Series). Summary A SENIOR PRANK NIGHT TO DIE FOR — Despite all that has happened, is determined to see that , , and all enjoy the traditional Senior Prank Night before the school year begins at Mystic Falls High School. However, when uninvited guests show up, it doesn’t take long for the evening to take a deadly turn. convinces that he can use his new connection to the other side to help find a way to defeat . Finally, deepens his hold on and uses him for an increasingly violent and dangerous purpose. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (credit only) * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson Recurring Cast * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson * Sebastian Roché as Mikael * Malese Jow as Anna * Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan * Anna Enger as Dana * Mark Buckland as Chad Trivia *Antagonist: Niklaus Mikaelson and Rebekah Mikaelson. *This episode had about 2.89 million viewers in the USA. *Although he has been part of the main cast from the very beginning of the show, this is the first episode ever in which Zach Roerig does a Previously On-voiceover. *This is the second episode (this season) not to feature . *This is the first time and kiss (fouth time counting the whole series) in Season 3. * becomes a hybrid and the first successful hybrid sired by Klaus. *We learn that Klaus needs Elena's Doppleganger blood to make his hybrids successfull. Damon scares off Klaus before he can take Elena by mentioning Mikael's name. *Klaus and meet , , and in this episode. ** meets . *Matt becomes a medium in this episode, just like became in As I Lay Dying. *This is the first episode this season that Jeremy has the least amount of screen time. *Although Sebastian Roché was credited at the beginning of the episode, his character (Mikael) only appeared at the end of the episode. **Mikael was fully introduced in Smells Like Teen Spirit and his origin was explained in Ordinary People. *This episode is where the last of the main characters ( ) dies (for some minutes) and returns to life. Deaths: * Dana - drained of blood, killed by * Chad - drained of blood, killed by Stefan Continuity * returns in this episode. He was last seen in The Hybrid. *Mystic Falls High School was last seen in Season 2's The Last Dance. *This is Klaus' first visit to Mystic Falls High School. In The Last Dance, he was in Alaric's body. *Dana was last seen in Season 2's The Descent and The Last Dance. * was last seen in The Hybrid. *Klaus mentions his unsuccessful sacrifice ritual to , which happened in The Sun Also Rises. And in The Hybrid, his plan to make hybrids went horribly wrong. *When Matt is referring to the 100 witches, Bonnie mentions her part in bringing Jeremy back to life, which happened in As I Lay Dying. *Pearl was mentioned by Katherine. She was killed by John Gilbert in Season 1's Blood Brothers. *Damon mentions Anna's death (killed by John), which happened in Founder's Day. *Klaus meets and for the third time in this episode. He previously met them in Season 2's The Last Dance (in Alaric's body) and The Sun Also Rises. *This is the third episode to have Jeremy and Katherine interacting. The previous two episodes were Masquerade and The Sacrifice. *Mikael was last seen in The End of The Affair. *Katherine (as Elena) stole Elena's necklace from Bonnie, which happened in Disturbing Behavior. *Rebekah mentions the Original Petrova to Elena. Her name would remain unknown until Bringing Out The Dead. Cultural References *Senior Prank:The idea is to do something memorable, that future generations of students will talk about. *When Katherine suggests to Damon that they could stop at a Truck stop for a "bite" it could be a reference to "From Dusk till Dawn", a Quentin Tarantino movie from 1996. At a truck stop by the Mexican Border, the employees of the bar are all vampires and drink from the patrons before dawn. *Wolf Boy is a reference to boys that are raised by wolves, like Mowgli, from Rudyard Kipling's book. *Sexual Tension: when two individuals interact, there is sexual desire from one or the two, but sexual act is never consummated. *Teenybopper:Teenage girls who wear everything that everybody is wearing, listen to the music that everybody is listening, giggle, gossip and are very superficial. *Petty Little Thing is the name of a song by Fink. *"Tick Tock Goes the Clock" is the name of an episode of Doctor Who. *One Pony Town is an expression meaning very small and boring place. *The Reckoning is also the title of episode 10 of the second season of the TV Series Medium. Quotes : : "Listen to me, I know you wanna help and I know you miss your sister, but what you did was reckless and stupid." : : "I know, Bonnie. I know. But it worked. It was worth it." : : "You don’t want to be part of all this, Matt. You’re the only one of us who actually gets to live their life like a normal person, no matter how lost you feel. Don’t forget that." : : "Where were you, Damon?" : : "I shouldn't have left, I promise you I will never leave you again." : : (To Stefan) "You took a beating. My brother's been breaking your neck all afternoon. Quite the temper." : : "Attention, seniors! You have officially been busted. Prank night is over. Head on home." : : "Fascinating, I've never seen this before. The only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl... Why don't you turn it off?" : : (to Katherine after making out with her) "Thought I’d give it a shot. Truth is, you just don’t do it for me anymore." : : "Do you think Matt's gonna be okay?" : : "I’m kissing you and you’re wondering about your ex-boyfriend." : : "Do you realize that just last summer, you and I were lifeguards at the pool?" : : "Hmm." : : "And the only two problems I had in my life were that Elena was breaking up with me and I sucked at CPR." : : "Everything was so different then." : : "Yeah, I know. Elena's dating a vampire, you’re a witch, my sister’s a ghost and I’m just a guy who’s wondering how life got so screwed up." : : "I assume you're the reason Elena's still walking around alive." : : "That's right. If you wanna blame someone, blame me." : : "Oh, there's no need for blame, love. Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects. And since you caused the problem, I'm gonna have you find the fix." : : "Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible, actually." :(Klaus feeds Tyler his blood) : : "I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake, you' better hurry." :(Klaus snaps Tyler's neck) : : (about Tyler) "He killed him." : : "He's not dead. Klaus' blood will turn him into a vampire." : : "And if Bonnie's successful, he'll live through his transition. (to Bonnie) Go on, then. Go and fetch your grimoires and enchantments and whatnot. I'll hold on to Elena for safekeeping." : : "So this is the latest Doppelgänger. The original one was much prettier." : : "I can’t contact the dead, but Jeremy can." : : "What if I told you there was a way to kill Klaus? And not dagger dead. Dead dead." : : "I’d say you were desperate and lying. Or drunk. Or a desperate, lying drunk." : : (To Stefan) "Let’s drink on it. Kill them." : : (To Stefan) "All I wanted was your allegiance. Now I’ll have to take it." : : (to Damon) "My advice: If you want to make an omelet you have to break a few legs." : : "Why is that doppelgänger bitch wearing my necklace?" : : "You don’t need magic, Bonnie. You just have to be better than I was at CPR." : : (to Elena) "The more blood I get, the more I want. And if I get so much as near yours, you are dead." : : (to Stefan) "Come on. Your humanity is killing you." : : "You know how much the original witch hated me. Do you honestly think I would do anything other than the opposite of what she says?" : : "One thousand years in the grave, and she’s still screwing with you." : : "Don't, Klaus. You don't have to hurt anybody." : : "Oh, come on, love. Of course I do." : : "I've done everything Klaus has asked me to." : : "No, you just failed to mention that the doppelgänger's still alive." : : "Where is Klaus now?" : : "With any luck, ripping that cow's bloody head off." :(Klaus leaps at Rebekah) : : "Where is she!?" : : "You really do love her, don't you?" :(Rebekah hits Stefan with a crowbar) : : "Consider me jealous." :(Rebekah stabs him through the chest with the crowbar) : : (to Elena) "I owe you everything because through all of this, you are the one thing that kept me from giving up, from turning it all off." : : (to Caroline) "Tick tock goes the gym clock." : : "This is going to be an amazing year." : : "There's my girl." : : "Klaus." : : "You are supposed to be dead. What are we gonna do about that?" : : "Uh, do we know you?" : : "You're Caroline, Elena's friend, which makes you Tyler, the werewolf." : : "And who are you?" : : "I'm the new girl." : : "I'd like you all to meet my sister, Rebekah. A word of warning, she can be quite mean." : : "Don't be an ass." Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures 3.05-6.jpg 3.05-4.jpg 3.05-3.jpg 3.05-2.jpg 3.05-1.jpg KlausAndBonnie.jpg|Set Photo - Katerina Graham and Joseph Morgan the-vampire-diaries-promo-the-reckoning_450x246.png VD305A_0104b.jpg-f3426ea1-t3.jpg|Klaus and Elena Matt drowning himself.png|Matt drowning himself Matt+Vicki-ghostworld.png|Matt & Vicki - ghostworld 0matt-The Reckoning.jpg NKOH (22).jpg NKOH (23).jpg NKOH (24).jpg NKOH (25).jpg NKOH (26).jpg NKOH (27).jpg NKOH (28).jpg NKOH (29).jpg NKOH (30).jpg NKOH (31).jpg NKOH (32).jpg NKOH (33).jpg NKOH (34).jpg NKOH (35).jpg NKOH (36).jpg NKOH (37).jpg NKOH (38).jpg NKOH (39).jpg NKOH (40).jpg NKOH (41).jpg NKOH (42).jpg NKOH (43).jpg NKOH (44).jpg NKOH (45).jpg NKOH (46).jpg NKOH (47).jpg NKOH (48).jpg NKOH (49).jpg NKOH (50).jpg NKOH (51).jpg NKOH (52).jpg NKOH (53).jpg NKOH (54).jpg NKOH (55).jpg NKOH (56).jpg NKOH (57).jpg NKOH (58).jpg NKOH (59).jpg Stefan back at his house.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h45m41s58.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h45m36s8.png|Anna and Jeremy vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h47m27s99.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h49m32s69.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h50m02s113.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h50m55s128.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h52m03s37.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h52m09s98.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h52m12s133.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h52m18s194.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h52m15s167.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h55m29s52.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h54m53s211.png vlcsnap-2011-10-25-00h55m54s50.png vlcsnap-2011-10-29-18h27m01s81.png vlcsnap-2011-10-29-18h27m06s127.png Rebekah-and-the-vampire-diaries-gallery.png|"I'm the new girl." 334.jpg Vampire-Diaries-3x05-The-Reckoning-claire-holt-27335677-2048-1365.jpg klausandelena.png klausandelena2.png rebekah2.png elena22.png katherineandjeremy.png stefan1792.png See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 3